Fences are commonly used to delineate borders between properties, such as between residential homes or lots, or commercial properties. Typical types and materials used for fencing may include vinyl, chain link, wood, or stone or brick.
Chain link fences have considerable strength but are considered by many to be aesthetically unattractive and may be easily damaged. Wood fences are considered by many to be more attractive than chain link. However, wood can quickly deteriorate from exposure to the weather, and consequently, wood fences are considered by many to be high maintenance. Vinyl fences, such as Polyvinyl Chloride (PVC), are preferred as requiring less maintenance than wood fences and more aesthetically pleasing than other types of fencing. However, vinyl fencing can be weak, especially regarding susceptibility to wind damage. Additionally, damaged vinyl fencing is not easily repaired or replaced, and often requires removal and replacement of fence posts to repair even a single slat.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a strengthened vinyl fence for longevity of the fence and being able to sustain wind challenges. It would further be desirable to provide a method and/or kit for strengthening existing vinyl fences, in one instance after construction of the fence. It would also be desirable to provide a method and/or kit for strengthening a fence, before construction, which is delivered in stock form, for strengthening the fence to sustain a specified wind velocity over a period of time.